


Snow

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, at the edge of realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: It takes a little magic, but Rumple and Gideon are up to the task to bring a smile to Belle's face.





	Snow

Snow did not fall at the Edge of Realms. Rumple knew Belle missed it, but she never complained. She’d not seen a heavy snowfall until she came to the Dark Castle; the memory of his rosy-cheeked maid laughing with delight as she danced in the snow was one of his fondest of that time. In Storybrooke memories of snow were tainted by whatever crazy they had been facing at the time, but in the midst of all that chaos Belle had still found the time to smile at the white flakes falling from the sky.

Rumple didn’t use much magic these days. Oh there was the spinning, but that hardly felt like magic anymore, and there had been a few things that they had agreed needed a bit of magic to get done, the plumbing for instance. For the most part the Dagger lay in its box, gathering dust. Rumple wasn’t even tempted to disturb the dust for this, there should be no taint of dark magic on his gift to Belle.

With a little help from Gid, Rumple was able to brew a potion, a simple little thing that used no dark magic at all. They were very careful to explain that to Belle as they led her into the garden.

She hugged both of them; “I trust you both. Now what does this potion do?”

Gid eased out of Belle’s embrace and took a few steps away. Rumple smiled at the dramatic flourish his son employed to open the simple vial. The potion lingered in the vial for a second, before curling out in a stream of glittering white. The magic twisted in a lazy ball and then shot into the sky with a whoosh.

Gid returned to stand beside Belle. Over her head Rumple asked; “You add the sound effects?”

“Of course, Papa.”

Belle chuckled; “Drama queens the pair of you.”

Her gentle teasing turned into a gasp as the potion worked it’s magic on the clouds. From the gold and pink kissed clouds snowflakes began to fall. They settled, and it wasn’t very long before their little garden was blanketed in snow.

“Oh Rumple! Gid! This is wonderful! Will it last long?”

“Three days Mama.”

Belle took Gid’s hands and twirled them around in a circle. Rumple was glad he’d thought to bring the camera out with them. After a few photos Gid took the camera from him, and Belle took his hands.

Dancing with his wife in the falling snow, while his son took pictures, this was a perfect moment.


End file.
